


Apollo’s Arrival

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Immortals Fenyx Rising (Video Game)
Genre: And a pretty good one, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers for DLC, fenyx gets a horse and Phosphor gets food, hermes is lonely and wants his brother, leto is a mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: What I think SHOULD have happen on the DLC bonus quest ‘When the Road Gets Rocky’.Aka Apollo eases worries and Hermes takes a nap.
Relationships: Fenyx & Phosphor (Immortals Fenyx Rising), No Romantic Relationship(s), hermes & Apollo (immortals Fenyx Rising)
Kudos: 12





	Apollo’s Arrival

Hermes frowned at the big lyre, that should have worked. It always worked in the past. Did something happen to Apollo? That can’t be, Apollo wasn’t on the island when the attack happened. Was he really that busy to not respond to his own brother? 

Hermes began to get anxious, he didn’t like being alone, even with projections of Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares. It was lonely, even following Fenyx was dangerous and still lonely. 

“I thought you hated that melody” a voice sighed, Fenyx and Hermes spun around, “suppose I was wrong?”  
Long pale hair that was a few shades off from white was the first thing of note, the next was that this god was practically glowing even under the night sky. A crown depicting the sun and a long white gown was eye catching against tanned skin and the beautifully crafted lyre in hand. A golden embroidered cape tied onto his shoulders with beautiful jewelry, maybe gifts. 

“Apollo!” Hermes rushed forward with no thought much like normal, unlike normal, the white haired god before them picked him up with ease. Hermes hugged the music god and Apollo hugged him back. 

“You seemed so determined to get my attention I thought to see what you wanted myself, I never was fond of this island. Aphrodite took the highest spot, I wasn’t fighting dad for a frozen waste land, and I was not claiming a volcano to be Artemis, our mother and I’s abode.” Apollo claimed as he tried to put Hermes down but Hermes stuck himself to Apollo like a vine to a fence post. 

“So you're the one doing everyone else’ dirty work,” Apollo asked, looking at Fenyx. Apollo stood taller than her by a good bit, reminding her of her brother but Apollo was less bulky and more lean.  
“I guess so?” Fenyx replied, she had no idea how to respond to that. 

“Hey! I helped… kinda, I told her what's going on!” Hermes defended himself, still hanging to Apollo like a needy toddler. 

“Is he normally like that?” Fenyx asked, pointing to Hermes.  
“No, it’s just been a while. This entire thing has kept me busy. With the sun, music, prophecy, my dear twin sister’s huntresses, worrying for my twin sister, calming my mother and children. Children in general. All that.” Apollo shrugged, adjusting Hermes to be more on his hip. Like he was holding a toddler. 

“Take Spring with you, for your troubles. May they bring you to your destination faster then on foot, since your teleportation is limited and an apology for all my siblings and father’s uselessness.”

“Hey! There’s no way he would say that” Zeus huffed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“No, but I would hope.”

“I, thanks! I think” Fenyx approached Spring carefully, Spring approached less so, using their head to knock around Fenyx.  
“They are quite demanding,” Apollo smiled.

“Hey, what about what Fenyx asked about?” Hermes asked, but he almost sounded if he was about to fall asleep.  
“Oh right, I apologize. I almost forgot.” Apollo thought for a moment, “born out of love that would not die, called in time of greatest need, the mountain’s blood is in your veins, and it’s time to step from tale to deed. Another of my aspects is healing. Take these, with my blessing.” Fenyx felt more relaxed, strange but she did feel better. Although she had a lot more questions than before.

“I’m going to get him to sleep, enjoy your time here Fenyx. At least the best you can with that thing looming over everything.” Apollo gestured toward the volcano. “Oh, right. Give this to your bird.” Apollo tossed her a bag.

“I will try the best I can,” Fenyx responded as Apollo turned and left down the road. Hermes looked like he was fast asleep. 

“Well, I didn’t know Hermes could slow down,” Fenyx thought aloud as Phosphor ate from the bag which turned out to be bird seed. Spring neighed and pushed Fenyx with their side.  
“What?” Fenyx laughed, “alright I’ll ride.” Fenyx road Spring around as Phosphor finished their meal. 

“So Apollo is still babying Hermes?” Zeus questioned, “I thought he stopped doing that? I’m not mad I just thought it stopped when Hermes got tall enough to reach the middle shelf.”  
“Never stopped, just less so than before,” Prometheus shrugged the best he could while chained up.  
“Huh,” Zeus thought. 

Apollo walked down the path of Clashing Rocks. Eventually he made it to the temple of himself. Gently he pried Hermes off of himself and laid him down on the multiple pillows and blankets.  
He pulled over the chair and began to play the lyre. Keeping his little brother asleep for the rest of the night. 

In the morning, Selene would bring down the moon, Eos would break the night and Helios would bring up the sun. Apollo would be asleep on the opposite side of the room.  
Hermes sat up, looked at Apollo and crawled across the stone floor and flopped next to his brother.  
“Yes Hermes?” Apollo groaned.  
“Your warm,” Hermes curled closer, like he did near the pasture fields, where Apollo’s cattle were kept when he was little. The cattle almost singing with their moos. He could practically smell Leto’s cooking filling the air and Artemis’ arrows hitting against the wooden targets. His own mother chatting with Leto, about them, about life, about other gods. 

“Alright,” Apollo sighed, pulling at his cap to cover Hermes, “sleep well brother.”  
“And don’t steal my lyre,” Apollo added on. Hermes hummed, Hypnos pulling the thieving god into the domain of sleep.

Apollo sighed, opening an eye to look at Hermes.  
“Mom, keep an eye on everything. I have to keep Hermes out of trouble for a bit.” 

Above Leto smiled, she’d raised him well. Even in the palace of her son, she felt at home. 

“Grandmama Leto!” One of her grandchildren called for her, she smiled and stood. Her son was fine, that didn’t ease her worried for her daughter but she knew Artemis could handle herself well.  
“Coming dear” Leto sighed, following the voices and small, playful, screams.

The muses tended to the duties of the arts and their children. Apollo’s children tended to their domains the best they could while being kept on the clouds. The guests, mostly the children of other gods lounged around and tended half heartedly to their domain.

Slowly things would turn to normalcy, well as normal as it could be when someone was constantly trying to fight another.


End file.
